


Example

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day FiveKurt's sent to Dalton to be mentored by model student, Blaine Anderson





	Example

“I’ve had it up to here with you,” Burt told Kurt, trying hard to keep his anger at bay. “Skipping school, being rude to teachers, not handing in your homework. You promised me this wasn’t going to happen anymore.”

“I only missed half a day, dad, I promise.. and I’m not ‘that’ behind with my homework.” Kurt’s eyes were wet, but he wasn’t about to shed any tears.

“I’m horrified you were rude to a teacher. How do you think that looks?’

“Coach Sylvester was rude to me.. so I just gave as good as I got,” Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, you’ve had all the chances I’m going to give you. I’ve already spoken to the head of Dalton Academy. They have a few free places for public school children who are having a difficult time.. and you’re starting there on Monday. Boarding during the week. You can come home at weekends if I hear good reports on your behaviour.”

“Dad! No! Please!” Kurt pleaded. “Glee club are going to New York next month.. and I’ve been looking forward to it..”

“You should have thought of that then before you misbehaved. Dalton have a special system where you’re mentored by another student.. to set you an example of how to be respectful. They have a very high success rate in turning around students who have gone off the rails. It’ll be just what you need. I honestly don’t think you’re a bad person, Kurt.. you’ve just got off on the wrong path.”

“I hate you.”

*********

Kurt was more angry at having to wear this stupid uniform than he was about actually having to go to a different school. He wouldn’t admit it out loud of course, but Dalton was a beautiful, impressive building.. and there was calmness inside that he could only have dreamt of before now. He doubted that anyone here got shoved into lockers or had slushes thrown into their faces.

He’d been moved into his new room the day before by his father.. and the room was actually okay.. or at least would be once he’d customised it a bit. He hadn’t been allowed to have his car with him.. slightly annoying.. although he actually had no plans to go home, even if he were allowed… so no real hardship.

Kurt sighed to himself as he headed off to the common room to meet the mentor he’d been assigned to. There was no way he needed a stuck up goody two shoes student telling him what to do. He hadn’t dared tell his father that the reason he’d been missing school and falling behind was because of the neanderthal bullies.. and he would have been perfectly capable of sorting it out himself with a little time, without changing schools, thank you very much. He certainly didn’t need someone stepping in to show him how to be a model student.. because if he chose, he was more than capable of being just that. He’d just try and ignore this.. intervention. He looked at the piece of paper he’d been given.. Blaine Anderson. What sort of name was that anyway? 

As soon as he swung open the big oak common room door, Kurt was greeted by an enthusiastic smile. “Oh Hey. You must be Kurt.” The other boy was obviously hoping to shake hands with him, but Kurt decided to ignore that for now.

“Who else would I be be?” Kurt rolled his eyes.. giving Blaine the once over as he did so… pleasantly surprised at what was in front of him. Okay, the boy had a little too much gel in his hair.. and looked overly preppy, but he was actually gorgeous. “Unless you’re expecting a whole line of new students to come and see you this morning.”

“Nope. Just you.” Blaine said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, “and like it or not, I’m here to show you the error of your ways.”

Kurt lifted his chin with annoyance. He didn’t like anyone making assumptions about him. “Let’s hope I don’t corrupt you in the process.”

Blaine raised his eyebrow with a smirk. “Shall we go and grab a coffee and you can educate me?”

“Fine. I’m not going to turn down coffee.” Kurt said with disinterest. 

“Ooh. Have I found your soft spot already?”

“You think you’re so clever,” Kurt said, without any real venom. “You do realise I don’t even want to be here?”

“I think you’re doing a good job of making that clear.. but I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Well if I’m going to have to be seen with you, you’re going to have to wear less of that gloop in your hair.”

“Picky.”

“No. I just have standards.”

Kurt supposed being stuck with Blaine Anderson might not be so bad after all.

*******

Blaine had everything going for him. He was charming and polite. Could chat for hours on inspiring subjects. Loved old movies and broadway show tunes. He was a supremely talented musician with a singing voice as smooth as velvet.. and more importantly he managed to soften the hard exterior of Kurt Hummel.

After spending a week by Blaine’s side virtually all the time, Kurt couldn’t help himself enjoying the other boy’s company. Blaine took his mentoring role very seriously.. and Kurt wasn’t complaining one bit about the attention he was getting from him. Dalton was supposed to be some kind of a punishment, but Kurt secretly loved it here. He felt safe here, comfortable.. and he’d made a new friend who seemed to make him forget about his haughty demeanour he was trying to maintain.. and he actually felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Instead of using his energy to make life difficult for himself and everyone else around him (his original plan), he decided on a new plan of action. Sure he missed his friends from glee club, but he was tired of constantly having to defend who he was. He never hid who he was.. if he had he might have avoided some of the bullying.. but now he was at a school where any form of bullying wasn’t tolerated, and he could just be himself… and breathe. He’d been blessed with a new friend, who he was crushing on more and more everyday.. and he didn’t know how yet, but he was going to set his sights on Blaine Anderson and hope that Blaine shared his feelings.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

“Hi dad!” Kurt answered, a little chirpier than he’d intended.

“How you doing bud?” Burt’s voice was soft and comforting. “You sound good.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt sighed. He’d wanted to be angry with Burt but he couldn’t really find it in himself. “Everything’s going well.”

“I’ve had an email from your head of year.. and I’m very happy with what he had to say about you. Would you like to come home for the weekend? I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” It was true, Kurt did miss his dad.. and his own bedroom.. Then he remembered that Blaine never went home at weekends. His parents were away on business most of the time, so he tended to stay at school unless his older brother was in town.. which was apparently quite rare. “But would you mind if I stayed here this weekend?” Kurt asked guiltily. “Quite a few of the guys will be here and we’ve made some plans already.”

“Sure. Glad you’re making friends. What’s your mentor like? If he’s causing any problems I can ask for you to change to a new student.”

“No.” Kurt said quickly. That was the last thing he needed. “No dad. He’s nice, I promise. In fact we’ve become good friends.”

“Well good. Call me if you change your mind.”

“Thanks dad.”

***********

The following day, Blaine suggested to Kurt that he might like to audition for the Warblers. He knew Kurt was missing his glee club.. and although the Warblers were a lot more formal in their style than New Directions.. they still had good fun. After much deliberation he chose to sing ‘Blackbird’.. a beautiful old Beatles song that his mother used to love.. and although he knew he was auditioning, he somehow managed to look at Blaine the whole time he sang, almost forgetting they weren’t alone in the room. He hoped Blaine would see him in a new light.. and not just as someone who needed help.

It all went much better than he’d expected. The Warbler council all voted him in.. the decision sealed by the head Warbler banging his gavel on the large oak desk in approval.

Blushing, Kurt went and sat back down next to Blaine, who’s eyes were shining brightly at him.. a gentle smile on his face. He turned to face Kurt, taking his hand. “Kurt that was amazing. Beautiful. You really have a beautiful voice. It really moved me.” Kurt noticed that Blaine still held his hand, even after he finished speaking.

Then attention was called for as Wes, the head Warbler, announced that they needed to start planning for their next choir competition. To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine’s hand shot up.

“Yes Blaine. What is it?” Wes asked.

“I know I usually have most of the solos, but Warbler friends.. I’d like to suggest that I do a duet with Kurt. I’m sure our voices will fit perfectly together.”

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Wes told him. “Any objections anyone?” He looked to the rest of the room.

There were murmurings in the room.. but no one seemed to object. “Okay. Motion passed.” 

Blaine grinned, looking at Kurt. “This is going to be so amazing, Kurt.”

Kurt sat there in disbelief, wondering what had just happened.

**********

Kurt sat in the school common room, alone for a change. He’d taken residence with his sketch pad at one of the large desks. It’d been a while since he’d even felt like designing any clothes.. but lately he’d felt inspired… and he was in full flow.

He heard the big wooden door to the room creak open, not that surprised to see Blaine entering. “Hey, what’re you doing?” Blaine asked softly, coming over to Kurt.

Kurt blushed, not sure if he was ready for Blaine to see any of his drawings yet. They were still in the early stages.. and some of the guys in his drawings had turned out looking a little like Blaine he’d realised at some point. He closed his book, smiling up at the other boy. “Oh just a few scribblings,” he said offhandedly. “It’s relaxing.”

“That’s good,”Blaine nodded. “Um.. I’ve been thinking about our duet. Going through some ideas.”

“Oh? What did you come up with?” Kurt was curious. He’d love it to be a showtune.. but to be honest he’d be happy to sing anything with Blaine.

“Well. I have a shortlist. I thought we could try them out. See what suits us best.” Blaine’s voice sounded low and gravelly as he spoke, stirring something weird inside Kurt. 

“Blaine? I’m curious. Why did you choose me to sing a duet with?” Kurt resisted the temptation to twist his hands together, instead letting them sit gently on top of his closed sketch book.

“Kurt..” Blaine sat on the chair next to Kurt, moving it closer so that his knees were touching the side of Kurt’s chair. “Your voice is amazing. As I told you before, you singing ‘Blackbird’ really moved me.. so much. And to be honest, I also wanted an excuse to spend more time with you.”

“Oh,” Kurt whispered as one of Blaine’s hands covered one of his own.. Blaine leaning in and pressing his lips against Kurt’s which were slightly parted in shock. Kurt didn’t take long to catch up though, cupping Blaine’s jaw as he kissed Blaine back. As their breaths mingled, Kurt threaded his fingers into the back of Blaine’s hair.. tugging gently. Blaine moaned into Kurt’s mouth, reaching for Kurt’s waist and pulling him into his lap so that Kurt’s thighs were clamped either side of Blaine’s as he settled onto him.

“So sexy. Gorgeous,” Blaine said huskily as they pulled apart, both of them wide eyed and breathless. 

Kurt hissed as Blaine pulled him in closer, his erection rubbing against Blaine’s. He wanted more, but then too much of that and he’d be spilling into his underwear. Such a sweet dilemma.

“We should really practice,” Blaine smiled, staying close.

“Oh. I thought we were,” Kurt grinned.

“I was talking about our duet.. oh god..” he groaned as Kurt wiggled in his lap, knowing what effect it’d have on Blaine. “You little minx.”

*********

Kurt had never been more thankful with how seriously Blaine took everything that came his way. He was a little bemused initially with the way Blaine had whipped his notebook out of his bag during that first coffee break they’d taken when they’d first met... writing a detailed plan for Kurt to follow, fully expecting him to check off major milestones in his plan. After time though he grew to love that side of his friend.

Now they were ‘boyfriends’ (Kurt could hardly say the word without squealing), he was even more grateful for Blaine’s penchant. It turned out that Blaine took being Kurt’s boyfriend and taking care of him very seriously indeed. He was excellent at romance (something Kurt had always dreamed of).. giving him a flower before each date they went on, leaving him small post it notes with cute messages on to find when Blaine wasn’t there… and giving him sweet kisses whenever he asked.. and sometimes kisses when he didn’t realise he needed to feel Blaine’s lips against his own.

Best of all, Blaine was always pleased to see him.. his bright smile lighting up his whole face. Even when he sneaked to Blaine’s room after lights out, taking the other boy by surprise, he was still greeted with a look of delight. 

The first time they’d done this, they’d given each other hurried hand jobs, muffling their cries in each others shoulders… curling up in Blaine’s bed after, their bodies still thrumming. They’d quickly escalated their activities, until now, tonight.. several weeks after they had first started meeting up at night.. Kurt was naked and bent over Blaine’s bed, his bare toes curling into the floor as Blaine thrust his big perfect cock inside Kurt. Kurt moaned in delight.

“You like that?” Blaine growled.

“Feels so good Blaine. I need it harder. Want to feel it tomorrow.”

“Want it harder? Oh you’re going to regret asking that. You’ll be limping tomorrow.” Blaine picked up his pace.. and they both groaned.

Kurt rose onto his toes, changing the angle… and “Oh god. Oh that’s so good.. so good.. I’m going to come.. “

“Me too.”

*********

Later in bed...

“Hmm. I used to think you were a good mentor, but now I’m not so sure,” Kurt commented cheekily.

“How so?” Blaine murmured, his voice sleepy… his hand roaming over the curves of Kurt’s ass.

“Inviting me into your bed. Is that allowed in the Dalton rules?”

“I seem to remember you inviting yourself,” Blaine chuckled. “Although you’re very very welcome.”

“You’re such a stickler for the rules though, I’m just surprised..”

“Well Kurt Hummel. You’re clearly a bad influence.”

“In that case.. I think I’m getting hard again. Please Blaine…”

********


End file.
